sky's beginning
by ABSOLUTECREATER
Summary: sky's reaction to bloom leaving him and telling him through a letter sequal to blooms letter


_**Sequel to blooms letter **_

Sky got out of the shower with only a towel around his waist sky was drying his hair with a smaller version of the towel around his waist. Then he went to his drawer and got out a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt and put them on and after that he grabbed his true religion jeans that were in the closet and grabbed a Hollister shirt. Afterwards he brushed his hair and put it up in a ponytail and on his way out he slipped on his sandals.

After he arrived to the mall as he promised to meet up with his new current girl friend elisa. He went up to her from behind and whispered in her ear "boo miss me?" Elisa instantly turned her head around and smiled to see her boyfriend sky and Elisa responded "of course I have to talk to you about bloom" Elisa said blooms name with a frown on her face. "What do you want to talk about bloom?" asked sky as he sat down next to Elisa in the bench in the mall. Well bloom told me a lot of things like if I felt satisfied about leaving a son without his parents together and she also told me that she wasn't going to rest until she destroyed our lives sky."Elisa said this with a worried face "what she wants is for you and me to part she's just jealous of the love we share but don't worry ill have a nice talk with ill talk to her about us she needs to understand that things between you and me are getting pretty serious" sky said it while holding elisa's hand and touching her engagement ring. So the day went by sky go home to see a note in his table and the note read:

_these are my confessions to you sky these are my thoughts about you about what I believe is truly wrong but yet again I have a couple of things I need to tell you first I know that you and musa and riven were the ones who planned the whole thing in me not going with you guys to the party because you guys knew that my parents were not going t let me go to the party which musa took to her advantage to introduce you to Elisa her cousin which you decided to date behind my back oh but before that the day you met her you talked to her and everything then the party ended and the day I saw you again was the day I told you I was pregnant expecting marc and you told me you were not going to marry me which I truly accepted then the day came when you left your cell on the table and I grabbed it and Roxy tried to take it from me but I didn't allow her to I read the text message but not just that one the one where she Elisa told you when were you planning to tell bloom than you wanted nothing with her and that you were already involved with someone new? huh sky what the hell do you have to say for yourself well im that's just the first one and somewhere I heard you wanted me to get an abortion which somehow I feel as if all of you somehow back stabbed me sky I loved you with all of my heart but you killed my heart little by little by grabbing a knife and stabbing it in my chest you did that by all your lies and the way you would treat me how you would treat me like you little stuffed animal who whenever you didn't want you can just throw away but I'm finally going to write the purpose of this letter the purpose is that I'm leaving you but just me by myself your son stays with you which to be honest with you it's a really hard decision for me to take but in a couple of days you'll be getting full custody of marc you got your wish the world is yours truly yours you have everything you ever wanted your son, your little new girlfriend hmmm isn't it illegal to date a minor? well this is all I wanted to tell you before I leave to make a new life without getting my heart broken well I hope to never see or hear from you sky bye I'm leaving with the love of my life where the both of can make new lives not bother to be reminded who we once were don't take it seriously ok sky but do me a favor take care of marc for me ok I'll never forget the great times we had..._

_Sincerely_

_Bloom Jonas_

_8/22/09_

Sky read the letter and he punched the wall and screamed "ARGHH IT CANT BE SHE JUST LEFT WITHOUT SAYING A SINGLE WORD OK I NEED TO CALM MYSELF DOWN" sky was too busy trying to calm down he didn't hear his cell ringing. Then he saw a ring on the table a tear slipped down his right cheek and he wiped it off and he threw the ring in the trash can.

A.N: THIS IS JUST A RESPONSE TO SKYS REACTION TOWARDS BLOOM LEAVING HIM =)


End file.
